


and Drown Me in Love

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles scrubbed a hand over his forehead, wiping away rain and hair as he eyed the car hood he’d been pressed against and the man holding him there. “Weird time to be thinking about car sex don’t you think?” He inquired, hands pulling Derek closer by his jacket collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and Drown Me in Love

"You big baby!" Stiles laughed, dragging Derek into the pouring rain and out from under the library entrance. "It’s just water!"  
  


With an unamused look at his boyfriend, Derek yelled over the rain. “ _Cold_ water that’ll make you sick!” But he supposed it might be worth it as he watched Stiles throw his head back and grin up at the dark sky, arms out as though he was ready to embrace the gray storm clouds.  
  


He let Stiles tug him closer, standing chest to chest, linked hands stretched out behind the teenager. “Do you ever just let go and relax?” Stiles asked conversationally, blinking a fat water drop out of his eyelashes.   
  


Derek snorted, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He leaned in further so that he could share his body heat with Stiles’ before gravelly declaring, “Never. I might break.”  
  


The quick bark of laughter made Derek break face and grin as well. ”Good thing I’ve got lots of duct tape.” Stiles teased, rubbing his cold nose against Derek’s cheek before he pressed a quick kiss to the same spot. “I can totally put you back together like a giant 3D jigsaw puzzle. I'm _great_ at puzzles.” He bragged into Derek’s stubble, nuzzling against the scratchy-soft hairs.  
  


With a hum, Derek linked his fingers against Stiles’ lower back while the teenager slipped his arms lazily around the werewolf’s neck. Questing, teasing fingertips played with the wet hair of his nape, curling them over and over again over elegant fingers. They were the reason why Derek shivered, not the rain. “I hope that wasn’t a crack at my character.” Derek commented, his lips brushing against Stiles’ wet ones. God, he tasted so cool and good.  
  


Stiles opted to answer by stealing a kiss, tasting sweet as rainwater and peanut-butter-chocolate. The pleased hum echoed in Stiles’ chest and into Derek’s, bumping into his heart and making it thump-a-thump even harder than it was.  
  


"Mmmm where’d you park your car?" Stiles asked, peppering Derek’s cheeks with gentle kisses. Sparks tingled and sank into his skin at every kiss, making his brain fizzle with desire. "I have plans that I wanna get on with."  
  


He  _had_ to lean back and give Stiles a curious look, one eyebrow high questioning. Stiles grinned, hair flat against his head and sticking to his forehead. He looked unbearably happy and attractive in the weak golden light of the nearby street lamp. Derek cupped cold cheeks, stroked lines to trace the edges of a pink flush before pressing a deeper kiss to Stiles’ upturned mouth.  
  


After several long,  _cold_ , minutes of enjoying the strangely pleasing contrast between Stiles’ warm mouth and cold lips, fingertips, Derek pulled away to murmur. “Lets get you home before you catch a cold.”  
  


"I said  _car_.” Stiles repeated with an extremely put upon sigh. “You’re losing your hearing in your old age.” That earned him a hard swat on his wet ass. Stiles yelped and glared up at Derek, rolling his eyes hard at the feral grin Derek gave him in return. “Ass.”  
  


Good thing he’d parked the car just around the building. One too short, too long, walk-dash through the rain and they were standing in front of his Camaro. Derek figured that he might as well go for broke. They  _were_ already soaked down to their underwear so what was another few minutes of being out in the rain anyways?  _'Besides Stiles catching a cold?'_  His brain dryly pointed out.  
  


Well. If he was kind of honest, that wouldn’t be  _too_ bad. ( _'Yes it could.'_ his memory complained.) Stiles hated being sick with a vengeance but enjoyed the way Derek would dote on him. But if he just kissed Stiles once, maybe twice, thrice at most!, then Derek could herd Stiles into the car and back to his loft for a warm shower and a long cuddle in his bed.  
  


Stiles scrubbed a hand over his forehead, wiping away rain and hair as he eyed the car hood he’d been pressed against and the man holding him there. “Weird time to be thinking about car sex don’t you think?” He inquired, hands pulling Derek closer by his jacket collar.   
  


It was on the tip of his tongue to remind Stiles not to stretch out yet  _another_ one of his shirt and/or jacket collars but it was just  _so_ pleasant to be dragged forward like that. Derek nipped on Stiles’ bottom lip and then top, dragging his tongue over the flesh before murmuring, “Like you weren't thinking it. And you said you had plans. That may have inspired me.”  
  


"I plead the fifth and I’m all ears." Stiles replied blithely, cursing when he slipped on the wet metal before wriggling back up with a wry grin. "Maybe inside? When it isn’t wet and cold and there’s seat heaters?"  
  


"This going to ruin the seats." Derek complained just for the heck of it, wanting to hear Stiles snort in amusement. He got a snort, hip check _and_ an amused look.   
  


He’d barely opened the door before Stiles had pushed him in, muttering, “Move it already. Into the back seat, doofus. Wow, your ass looks great in these wet jeans.” Rolling his eyes, Derek ducked to avoid being kicked in the ribs as Stiles enthusiastically crawled into the back seat and immediately began to strip his wet  clothes off.  
  


"Didn’t you keep a towel in here?" Stiles inquired, making an impatient noise when his shirts got caught around his head. "Dammit!" Quickly turning the heater on, and locking the doors, Derek reached back to help the teenager out of his clothes. Brown eyes blinked owlishly at him for a moment when Derek tossed the clothes over the passenger seat.  
  


Quickly shucking his own jacket and Henley off, Derek teased, “Nineteen years old and you still can’t need help taking your clothes off.”  
  


Stiles grinned, all teeth and unrepentant. “That’s what I have  _you_ for.” He toed his sneakers off, making faces when he peeled the wet socks off. “You’re the one responsible for that. It was all part of the boyfriend contract.”  
  


A bubble of amusement popped in his throat, making Derek chuckle. “Should I ask what else I’m responsible for?” As soon as his shoes and socks were off, he crawled back into the too small-perfectly sized,  _warm_ back seat where Stiles was reclining.  
  


Damp fingers pressed into his spine, dancing over muscles and bone as their owner hummed. “Buying me popcorn when we go out to the movies.” They moved down to slide under the edge of his wet jeans. “Listening to me complain about my life.” Derek rolled his eyes, amused despite it all. “Helping me get cleaned up after  _amazing_ sex.” Stiles’ eyes danced with amusement, hands slipping forward to touch Derek's ribs. “And helping me out of my clothes.”  
  


Shaking his head, Derek dropped down on his elbows, one on either side of Stiles’ grinning face, and nuzzled his face with his lips. Stiles' fingers trailed down lazily, tracing the seam of the werewolf's damp jeans. He knew he was probably imagining the sensation of Stiles' touch through the thick fabric but it made Derek shiver anyways.

 

“‘m not sure if I’m ready for so much responsibility.” Derek breathed out, rolling his hips in the hopes of catching Stiles’ fingers against his hardening cock. But Stiles was busy dealing with the belt buckle.  
  


Stiles’ theatrical sigh made Derek’s body shake with repressed laughter. Could he blame the rain for the strange giddy mood he was in? Like. Maybe some of the water had seeped through his skull and affected the pleasure sensors of his brain. Or maybe it was Stiles. Or both.   
  


"I hate your jeans." Stiles grumbled, giving the wet denim several hard tugs. "I love ‘em but I hate ‘em!" His own hands went to work on Stiles’ jeans, managing to pull them down faster than he had Derek’s. "You need to start buying them in a larger size." The younger man complained, fingers yanking his zipper down.  
  


As soon as possible, Derek dragged Stiles into his lap and slotted their hips together. Derek groaned into Stiles’ ear. “And listen to you complain about how they don’t fit right? Not after last time.” No one liked to talk about last time. Derek  _still_ hadn’t replaced the lamp and table they’d broken in the sex the whole incident had resulted in.   
  


Okay, maybe he’d  _consider_  it. Without telling Stiles. The make up sex had been  _incredible_.  
  


Stiles' grumbles turned into a high moan when Derek’s pulled away. It took some minor acrobatics but he managed to pull both their jeans and underwear off without either of them tumbling off the warm seats. “Nice.” Stiles admiring, pulling himself closer to Derek's warm body. How had he wound up lying on his back with Stiles on top? It didn't matter.  
  


Derek went willingly, pulling Stiles’ thigh snug up against his side and keeping his hand under the firm flesh. “Lube?” He asked Stiles’ shoulder, kissing the freckles there.   
  


"Nope." Stiles’ hands were busy tracing messy patterns over Derek’s back, sides, ass, thighs, neck. "Anything in here?"   
  


Pulling away, Derek frowned contemplatively at the pale collarbones before shaking his head. “I got some yesterday but it’s back at the loft.” The groan that Stiles let out was all heartfelt irritation.   
  


He took a moment to listen to Stiles’ breathing, the manner in which it hitched when Derek rubbed their cocks together in a lazy slide. They’d done this before in his car but there was something about being trapped inside with the rain pounding a quick rhythm against the rooftop that added a new dimension of intimate. If they weren't rain wet Derek would be tempted to describe this a 'cozy'. “Move up.” Stiles pressed his hands against Derek’s chest, spreading his palms wide. “Let me sit up.”  
  


Obediently, Derek moved back on his heels. Stiles tugged him to sit in the center of the seat, quickly straddling Derek’s naked hips. “Much better.” He purred, affectionate hands and lustful eyes enjoying the bare skin before them.   
  


"Comfortable?" Derek asked, hands curving around Stiles’ ass and giving it a hard squeeze. He grinned unrepentantly when the action made Stiles jump and rock into him, cock rubbing wet against Derek's stomach. "Guess so."  
  


With a playful growl, Stiles reached out to take Derek’s face between his hands and planted a hard kiss on his waiting mouth. He took in Stiles hot breath and hotter moan, offering back a groan of his own. Stiles’ thighs squeezed against his, holding on as he began to rock against Derek.  
  


Hands braced against Stiles’ hips, he held them and guided into a hard, steady back and forth motion that made both of them pant and spurt pre-come over their bellies. “ _Fuuuuck_.” Stiles whined, eyes squeezed shut. “T-the second we get back. I want you to fuck me. Pr-promise me that.”  
  


Nodding mindlessly, Derek sealed his promise with biting kisses against Stiles’ jawline. His teeth sunk in harder than he intended when he felt a hand grasp them both and began to pump. Mumbling a curse of his own, Derek peered down at Stiles’ hand jerking them both off. That was too hot. Derek would never get used to the sight,  _the feel_ of them pressing together so intimately.   
  


Stiles’ fingers were longer than this but even then they were far from capable of grasping them both. Sliding down a hand of his own to aid him, Derek tugged gently on an earlobe to catch Stiles’ attention. “I’ll fuck you so hard that they’ll hear you downstairs.” He promised hoarsely.   
  


The sentence made Stiles whine- low and deep in his chest - before surging up. Derek accepted the hard kisses, the whispered ‘Yes please please faster harder’ and the desperate slick-slide between his and Stiles’ linked fingers. He just barely recognizing that their eager frottage was making the car rock in a way that would allow anyone passing close by to know what was going on.  
  


"Oh." Stiles’ eyes flew open in surprise, wide and dark. " _Oh shit,_ I’m so close, so close!” Derek stared at the other man, wanting to see the  _exact_ moment that the orgasm would hit Stiles. “Dere-” The full body spasm that shot through Stiles made Derek stroke him harder, wanting to extend his boyfriends pleasure for long as he could.   
  


Spurt after warm spurt of sticky white splattered against his fingers and belly, Stiles gasping and shivering along the way. Derek made a surprised noise when he found himself being kissed sleepy-lazy-hard by Stiles, eyes widening before fluttering shut. “That’s it.” Stiles whispered, languidly rubbing his softening cock against Derek’s. “Let go for me.”  
  


Derek closed his eyes and concentrated on Stiles - his hand pumping him fast and hard, his mouth whispering dirty promises to the sweat dotting Derek’s upper lip and forehead, the scent of his come sliding down his abs. “Derek…” Stiles said breathlessly, mouthing against the other man’s forehead, thumb stroking over the wet slit and smearing pre-come around. "C'mon. Come on me."  
  


His orgasm crashed into him out of no where, rising with a suddenness that forced all the breath out of his lungs and over Stiles’ neck. Derek was  _certain_ that he might have passed out for a few seconds due to the intense pleasure that dragged on when Stiles’ continued to jerk him off.  
  


"Stiles." Derek breathed out, sliding one hand into damp hair before pulling Stiles in. They were less than a few inches apart yet it felt like the space between them was galaxies wide. It wouldn't do. Derek had to reduce the space between them. He had to be pressed chest to chest with Stiles, feel his every breath and sigh. Stiles’ eagerly leaned in, smiling sleepy-sweet as he caught Derek’s lips with his own and hummed.   
  


They held the contact for several seconds, enjoying the chaste contact while their bodies and nerves all but sang in pleasure. “That was nice.” Stiles murmured, his long lashes brushing against Derek’s cheek as they fluttered open. “10 out of 10, would recommend again.”  
  


"No lube though." Derek reminded him gently, keeping Stiles pressed up against him.  
  


Rolling his eyes, Stiles leaned back to snag the pack of wet wipes Derek kept in the car. “9.5 out of 10 then, would still highly recommend. Satisfied?”  
  


Derek pretended to think about it before grinning softly.


End file.
